


Promise

by LuciaWilt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, M/M, Mental Anguish, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Yes he was madly in love with Byakuya Kuchiki.Yes he had been madly in love with the older man for decades.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no one:
> 
> me: but what if Byakuya was still plauged with fear and anxiety after fighting that Quincy and it felt like heaven to be wrapped in Renji's big beefy arms?

The war was over that’s all that mattered at the moment. Renji knew that even with peace in the Soul Society, nothing ever slowed down; especially not paper work. If anything, that only added up tenfold. Whole blocks of the city had been leveled by the Quincy invasion; it was not as though those things just fixed themselves. 

One of the…less easy things to deal with was the death count. The Gotei 13 were still counting the missing; the presumed dead in action. While it was a gruesome task, it was something that had to be done in the long run. Renji thought it was always better to finish early with such things. That way he would not have to deal with it later, none of them would have to deal with it later. The only problem was that a majority of the “clean up crew” that was working on recovering bodies had to mentally prep themselves on finding their friends, allies, and often family members ripped to pieces. 

It could scar the strongest of them. 

There was a part of Renji that felt bad he was stuck doing paper work; that he was not to be thrown head first into the clean-up. While he was a lieutenant, he had done such work before during previous battles and skirmishes; he was ready for what he would find. That was just Central 46’s magnificent work once again in action. 

So Renji did what he was commanded to do in this situation, walking rather morosely down the hallways of the division. The rain did not help much with his mood. Perhaps the only good thing about the day was he got to spend it with his two favorite individuals. 

Rukia’s tiny frame guided him past rain-soaked openings, both rather tired and less than completely willing to do the work that would soon be laid out before them. Never the less they knew their duties, understood it better than most. 

Rukia herself was needing to speak with her brother; that being the main reason she had followed Renji down to the 6th division compound. Now that they were both captains, it truly exemplified how talented their entire family was; and it also gave them much more time to spend together. Renji himself could not complain. He was happy to have the siblings enjoy family time; even if he himself had to intrude, or at least what he felt was intruding. They were still working after all.

Finally, after making it through the giant maze of the compound, Renji and Rukia turned the corner of the captains hallway; quickly making it down to the door from there. 

It was a strange turn of events, what happened next. It felt quite like what humans called an “out of body” experience; what with Renji witnessing his covered arm reaching out in slow motion towards the door. It was the slamming sound of something dropping to the floor in the room they were entering that caused everything to speed up once again. 

The two young Shinigami spared each other a half second glance before busting through the door. Aside form the single occupant, the room was empty; cast in a hazy, dim, grey glow from the rain outside the windows. The Captain’s desk was resting directly across from the entrance which usually gave the entire room an intimidating aura.

However that day it was far from it. 

“Brother!” Rukia reacted before Renji could. 

Though could one really blame him. Renji was so used to seeing Byakuya Kuchiki in an elegant, unflappable light. Even on the battlefield he barely stumbled or second guessed himself. Yet now he had apparently fell after standing from his desk. There were a handful of papers scattered out in front of him that he seemed to have dropped; Byakuya’s head turned down with his hair curtaining his face. Whether it was out of embarrassment or frustration, Renji could not exactly tell. Either way Renji followed right after her. When he gave a surprised ‘Captain?’ and knelt as well, both of them could see Byakuya flinch; even though he clearly tried to hide the action. 

There was a part of Renji that felt bad when his mind began to wonder, moving closer and hesitantly putting a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder. 

Before people met the lieutenant and captain of the 6th division, they often thought both would be large creatures, but Byakuya more so. His battle prowess preceded him after all. Yet upon first laying eyes on the Kuchiki clan leader, they clearly see how wrong their assumptions had been. 

Yes Byakuya was tall, but Renji was taller. Yes Byakuya was muscled and honed for battle, but Renji fit the “type” that would enjoy crossing blades. Byakuya was refinement distilled; Renji was rough and tumble ready. 

And as Renji’s hand tightened around Byakuya’s shoulder, he noted the Captain had lost weight; had clearly not been eating enough. Renji considered Byakuya slim, but definitely not petite in any way, shape, or form. However the bird like protruding bones that stuck harshly against Renji’s hand told a different story. 

“Captain?” He felt like he could barely breath, especially as Byakuya seemed to lose his balance on the floor. His hand slipped and Renji caught him just in time; making sure those delicately sharp features did not smash against the wood beneath their feet. Rukia seemed frozen, jerky while kneeling down beside Renji who was now seated with his back resting against the large desk. 

It was so surreal. So so damn surreal; what with Renji’s captain all but curled up in his lap. Renji’s large hands moved and worked carefully to pull Byakuya close, and Byakuya himself only held on tighter and tighter. Those fine limbs, now even more boney and frail; not that they ever were, were wrapped around Renji’s neck. The 6th division lieutenant was stunned speechless feeling Byakuya bury his face in the crook of Renji’s neck; catching Rukia stunned expression with his own. 

His body was working on auto pilot. That had to be the explanation for how his hands worked on their own; moving up and gently threading through Byakuya’s silk soft black hair. “Brother.” Rukia whispered and for the quickest moment, Byakuya moved one of his arms from Renji’s neck, but that was all. He reached back and grabbed Rukia’s equally delicate hand in his own, squeezing for a few beats before pulling back. 

The Captain went right back to clinging indescribably tightly to Renji’s frame. “Please leave us.” The first words spoken from the man that day and he was asking for his sister to leave her older brother in Renji’s care. The red head was hesitant for a second, a moment; but then he realized that such feelings would do no good in the situation he was in. 

Yes he was madly in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. 

Yes he had been madly in love with the older man for decades. 

Perhaps this would be the first time in Renji’s life that he was assertive in this realm of soulful interactions. He and Rukia shared a few words using only their eyes before the younger Kuchiki gave him a hesitant nod then stood and left the room. 

All that could be heard within the office was the light pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof. Somewhere in the distance, quiet voices wafted in their direction. But it all seemed so far away. 

Byakuya Kuchiki was apparently having some sort of break down in Renji’s arms and that’s all that really concerned the lieutenant at the moment. 

Byakuya squeezed impossibly closer, his lips moving up Renji’s neck and settling against his ear. It was not sexual per say, but it did have Renji shivering. Byakuya on the other hand seemed to completely not notice; that or he elected not to care. “I was so scared.” 

The red head froze. What? What in the world? There were too many things his mind was shifting to; too many moving pieces. He was rushing through different scenes and memories, all blending together until BAM. 

That Quincy that had technically killed Byakuya. 

Renji wrapped his strong arms tighter around Byakuya. Surely someone weaker, even in the Captains state, would protest. Byakuya just shifted for a moment before letting out a barely audible sigh. 

That demon, that Quincy; Renji felt his blood boil just thinking about the creature. To cause such a mighty man as Byakuya to crumble from left over fear like poison in the blood stream? Renji wished he could resurrect the Quincy and kill it himself. 

Byakuya seemed so fine, so put together after it all happened. Apparently he had been holding back his true emotions. Renji pushed his hand through Byakuya’s hair, further this time, then shifted the ornament from his locks. Byakuya finally seemed to snap out of whatever spell he had been under and moved back, yet barely. It was just enough for his lips to drag upon Renji’s jaw and allow their eyes to connect. 

Usually so calm, collected, and cold; Byakuya’s steel grey eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Renji hated to think it but Byakuya looked oddly erotic all fearful and sobbing. 

Not the time you idiot! He thought to himself before pulling Byakuya close. “I’m so afraid of losing Rukia, of losing you.” The words did not quite process at first but then Renji felt heat bloom in his chest. To be put in the same league as Rukia? Perhaps the highest honor coming from Byakuya Kuchiki. 

Renji just tucked Byakuya’s head back into the crook of his neck and gently stroked the man’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
